Okaerinasai
by moo.grantaine
Summary: This is a oneshot. When Sasuke and Sakura, after so many years, are able to call one another "home", even though that's what they've always been. I was really inspired by "In Times of Peace" from SouthSideStory to write this. Please support this awesome fic of hers as well!


Okaerinasai.

The season had just turned into summer and it was a warm morning.  
>Sakura woke up dripping in sweat, next to her was the heat source that made her so wet that night, in so many senses. Sasuke was laying just a few inches from her face. They were stuck together in that pool of what turned out to be the remains of their anxiety to see each other, which took control over their minds and bodies through that warm summer night. Every time she wakes up to his face she feels and uncontrollable happiness within. It's a dream coming true, the end of her slavery towards that one sided love she carried along for such a long time.<p>

They were both soaked. Soaked in pleasure, in relief, in love.

He came back home late last night after a two month mission. Sakura was at home, that day she didn't have a night shift at the hospital and it seemed Sasuke could simply guess where she was whispering about him. Calling him. Light wounded, he came back so late on purpose so he didn't have to deal with bureaucracy, he refused any treatment from her, not in that moment, he refused every other option but the one to hold her in his arms again. His wounds can wait. Anything can wait.

He wouldn't simply come home and tell her how he felt. It's Sasuke after all. For him to walk in pushing himself into her was already something out of character, at least for the old Sasuke. Tonight he sorts of felt he was a new man. Every day of those two months he controlled himself and did his job as perfect as ever, but she was always in the back of his mind. Once in a while the memory of her smiling face would show up and distract him when he let her. He knew he had changed. He was hopeful again, like it was the first time. She did him so well healing every wound he had for so many years, in his body and mind. He still had nightmares. He still wanted to die, to suffer, he didn't think he was worth so much, but her eyes could convince him to stay alive. He may not be worth it, but she is.  
>Sasuke didn't think much about all those stuff. He just felt them. Sometimes he prefers to deny any sort of contest and insecurity about his feelings. He's letting himself live for once. And life is right next to her.<p>

She welcomed him surprised. He let his heavy body pour into hers and simply didn't let her say a word. She sensed every feeling Sasuke had that moment. No need for greetings, she was feeling it, just like him. She insisted in healing his wounds even if they were minor, but he shuts her mouth with a fierce kiss. She missed him so much. He missed her so much.  
>A day without each other had become an empty day. After everything they went through together, every single thing conviced both of them of the uncontestable bond they had. And now they can only be apart because they know they will welcome each other again. This is home.<p>

"Welcome home Sasuke" She bites her lower lip, he answers "Hn." And passes his fingers through her pink hair he admires so much and look into her beautiful green eyes. She is the spring to the winter he is himself. And he wants to see her bloom tonight. He lifts her slender and delicate body to their bedroom. It's theirs, they share everything now. And whitout a word he gently puts her into bed, and kisses her body starting from her legs, from her sleazy shins. Her white, soft and strong legs that drive him mad. He kisses all the way up and stops in her inner thighs. He bites her there, like trying to taste her softness.  
>Sakura moans and try to hold it back. She feels fragile in his hands. He notices she isn't letting go of her sweet voice and force her hands away from her face "I already told you I want to listen". He starts going up, biting and leaving marks wherever his mouth touches. Her flat stomach, her small and soft breasts, her thin but muscular arms, he makes sure not to leave one single spot on her pale white skin marked as his. He kisses her mouth, her cheek, her forehead in the end. The sweetest kiss she ever received. And then attacks her with all his might. He penetrates her in such a hunger. He was starving. Starving for her. He feels she's tighter, but she doesn't complain, she's too wet for it to actually hurt. She receives him all at once and moans more and more, screams and can't even count how many times he made her come. Warm tears roll down her cheeks as she shakes. She doesn't let go of him. He lays down by her side and hugs her, feeling a little guilty for making her look so weak, but completely immersed in satisfaction.<p>

She asks then "Can I heal your wounds now?" Sasuke replies with a discreet pleased smile in his face "You already did." She smiles, kisses his forehead and then try to find where it hurts in him by herself.

They sleep together. And she wakes up to his face after such a long time. They settled finally. There's no hiding, no pretending, they are together. He wakes up to her big green eyes starring right at his. He finally thinks "I'm home".


End file.
